


When It Rains

by Phoenix_Kitten



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Kitten/pseuds/Phoenix_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been almost seven years since the Keating 5 got away with murder. Laurel and Michaela have found new life together years after Sam's murder. They chased away the clouds of their dark past, and are living together in Hoboken. Once they danced together in the sunshine, but now the sky is turning gray. A new ADA has been given Sam's cold case. Unlike his predecessors he's competent some might say brilliant. With him comes a storm that will change their lives. The question is can their relationship stand the rain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something’s Changed

**Author's Note:**

> I love music, any kind of music. I was listening to music when I wrote this. The lyrics I felt fit this chapter the best came from Something's Changed. I posted the lyrics as an end note. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this story. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This work is purely fan fiction. The only characters I claim are my original ones. The business names are fake.

Location: Le Sueur Restaurant in Midtown

"Michaela, I hate that my life isn't as interesting as your salad. Things would go much quicker if you used your fork to eat instead of just rearranging food on your plate. Ugh, I sound like Oliver's mother”. Conner finished his glass of red wine. 

"Sorry," Michaela sunk into her chair. "I'm a little preoccupied this evening. Something's going on with Laurel," her eyes shifted downward for moment. She gently shook her head.

"Oh, there's trouble in Hoboken." Conner refilled their glasses. "I’m here to listen. You were there for me through my past issues with Oliver."

She sighed, "Laurel won't talk to me about it." Michaela took a sip of wine from her glass. "She keeps saying nothing is wrong; it's just her new caseload. Laurel says she's just tired. I know there’s more she has not acted like her usual self the past few weeks. A week ago things got worse. Laurel received a call last week that left her agitated. She says the call was from a client, but the call was on her personal phone. Employees aren't supposed to give clients their personal numbers. All calls must go through Civil Liberty Union’s system for tracking and legal purposes. Their work phones can be requested as evidence at anytime. That's why they can't forward numbers to personal phones. 

Michaela paused as the waiter brought over their dinners. "I hope you two enjoy your dinner just in case", he smiled and placed the dessert menu between them.

Michaela waited until the waiter walked away to continue talking. "At first I thought maybe it had something to do with her family. I told you how well Christmas in Miami went," she rolled her eyes. "Monday, when we ran into Asher he asked if Wes seemed okay when we saw him. I hadn't seen Wes since he checked himself out of Rosewood Treatment Facility. Laurel had seen him. She told me she spoke to him but forgot to mention it was in person."

"Then the other night was weird. She got home before me, which never happens. I didn't have time to take my coat off before she was pushing me out the door. She wanted walk around Hoboken like we did when we first moved there. We walked to Julia’s for dinner. Then we walked to Reece's Creamery for dessert. We stopped for a game of pool at Todd and Rodd’s Games. She even wanted to hang out in Maxwell Place Park. It was almost a replay of our first Saturday night out after moving into our loft. The difference was it was Monday and she was extra lovey-dovey and cutesy like we were our first date in a Hallmark movie. Then we almost got in an argument because she we wanted to catch the Two By Sea night cruise. I was tired and wanted to go home. She wanted to stay out all night, which wasn't like her. We don't hang out on work nights. She drives to work and leaves 40 minutes before I leave to catch the PATH. Normally, Laurel is asleep by 11:00PM. Also, Laurel's been working late the past two weeks, she's so tired when she comes home she doesn't eat. She takes a shower and is in bed before nine. "

Conner coughed. "Sorry, a little wine just went down wrong, go on."

"Wednesday things were normal until I took my bath. Laurel wanted to go to bed as soon as stepped out of the bathroom. All she wanted to do was cuddle and go to sleep, which is not like her. I'm the one who is big on cuddling. The strangest part was she insisted that we turn off our phones and iPads."

"Then tonight she cancelled on us. Le Sueur is one of her favorite restaurants". Michaela picked the dessert menu. "Laurel loves their tarte tatin. It's one of the few desserts where she doesn't stress about the sugar. This was going to be my mini-celebration after the Kit vs. Kat win. Instead of celebrating and riding home with her, you'll have to drive me. She knows how much you hate driving to Hoboken". 

"Michaela, I don't hate it. I don't like driving to Hoboken because there's no place to park. I don't mind driving you home. You said she had to work."

"She never minded working late before, but now when she says she has to work late she sounds sad or rushed. Every time I ask her about work she says, "It's fine”. If I push more for an answer she responds with, "It's just a lot of red tape to go through", or "It's hard but worth it". Now we never talk about her work. We never shared confidential info about our cases, but we did share aspects of our cases to help each other with ideas. Something’s changed, something’s just not right, I don't know what to think, it's confusing."

"Maybe it' not as confusing as you think" His voice softened. "Michaela sounds like Laurel is cheating on you."

"Laurel is not cheating on me."

"The signs are all there. They are practically neon. Plus, Laurel has a history of cheating. We know she cheated on Khan and Frank, and from her attitude you could tell cheating wasn't something new to her."

"Laurel and I are different. We are in a committed relationship. She made a promise to me,” she stared at the rose gold diamond promise ring on her finger, “we made a promise to each other."

* * *

Location: The Backstreet Tavern in Flushing, Queens, NY

 

Laurel stared at her phone. No texts from Michaela she thought maybe that was a good thing. The last thing she wanted was a call or text from Michaela. Laurel didn't want to lie to Michaela. Lying to Michaela was hard. Michaela was a good lawyer and good lawyers know how to tear down lies. However, Laurel was a good lawyer and good lawyers know how to lie. Her stomach hurt everyday from the guilt of her lies. 

She pushed her glass forward. "I'll take another, this time make it a double." Alcohol helped to alleviate the pain. 

"You keep staring at your phone. Are you worried Michaela's going to call? You haven't told her about us have you?"

"No, Wes, I haven't told her. These little secret meetings are still very secret. If Michaela knew what was going on between us, " Laurel pushed her phone aside. "Don't worry I know how to keep a secret." Laurel downed her shot. "I'll take another."

"Do you think keeping secrets in a relationship is a good thing?”

"Wes, don't talk to me about my relationship with Michaela because you don't want me to tell her. You know if I did these little rendezvous will have to stop. You're the one that made me promise not to tell anyone you were in NY. The only reason I agreed to meet with you in secret was because I thought this was going to be a once maybe twice thing. You were supposed to leave last week." Laurel sighed. "After running into Asher I know Michael is suspicious. That's why I wanted to have a nice dinner with her and Conner tonight. I need to make her believe everything is okay."

"Everything is okay as long as you can keep a secret. Michaela and Conner are not like us. They won’t understand. Laurel," Wes placed his hand on Laurel's shoulder, “I"

"Guys, we've gotta go." Asher's face was flushed. "Now, we've gotta go now."

"Go where?"

He leaned between Wes and Laurel, "To Annalise's house". 

"Why?"

"We'll talk about in the car, Wes."

"Damn," Laurel sighed and finished her drink. Laurel tossed Wes the keys. "Wes, you drive."

  
  


* * *

Notes:  
Song: Something's Changed  
Artist: Sharon Jones & The Dap-Kings

Something's changed in your eyes  
I could see it when I walked through that door  
Something's changed in your eyes  
You see, I can tell that you and me ain't right no more

Oh, you don't look at me the way you used to look at me, no  
You don't kiss me and hold me the way you used to, no  
Something's changed  
You don't even talk to me the way you used to talk to me, no  
You've changed, I've changed, we've changed  
Something's changed, something's changed


	2. Fools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love music, any kind of music. I was listening to music when I wrote this. The lyrics I felt fit this chapter the best came from FOOLS. I posted the lyrics as an end note.
> 
> Thanks for reading this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: This work is purely fan fiction. The only characters I claim are my original ones.

Location: Union Building in Flushing, Queens, NY

Michaela’s steps slowed, but her heart raced as she and Conner approached Laurel's office building. Coming to see Laurel was a mistake. _Why did I let Conner talk me into this? Laurel is at work_ , she has to be, Michaela looked at her friend. Conner wasn't the subtlest person. He could easily say something to cause Laurel to be suspicious. They were only a few feet from the building door. Michaela gripped the pasty box from Le Sueur tighter almost crushing her fingers into it. _What if Laurel's not here? Her stomach started to churn. What if she's here and Conner mentions why we really came._ Either scenario could leave her feeling or looking foolish. 

She stopped, but Conner kept going. He opened the door. "Michaela, are you coming?"

A tall slender bald man walked out. "Thanks". When he turned and saw Michaela a smile brightened his tired face. "Michaela, so good to see you”, he said as he walked over to her. 

"It's good to see you, Marcus."

"What are you doing here?"

She lowered her brow. "We came to see Laurel. She's working late." Michaela held up the box from Le Saur's. "I brought her a surprise pick me up."

"Laurel's gone.” The words felt like a punch in the gut but Michaela didn’t let it show. Her face froze in a fake look of interest as she continued listening. 

“I was the only one in the office. I've been working in my office since I got back from court around 4:30 PM. Laurel was at her desk when I walked to my office, but she was gone when I took a break about 40 minutes ago. I have to run if I'm going to catch my train. It was good seeing you."

"Good seeing you, too." Michaela's eyes meet with Conner’s. She knew that look. She cleared her throat. "I'm going to give her a call. She's probably on her way home."

 

* * *

Locations: Flushing and I-95

A familiar tune played waking Laurel from her nap. Her hand fumbled the phone. She accidentally answered the phone as she stopped it from falling. 

Michaela: Hello

Michaela: Hello, helloooo

Laurel: Hey, um, Michaelaaa

Michaela: Where are you?

Wes attempted to turn the radio down but instead blasted it. "What the hell", yelled an annoyed Asher as he sat up. Laurel cut her eyes at Asher and Wes after turning down the music. 

Laurel: I'm out. I mean I'm driving. I got hungry.

Michaela: OK, no need to buy dessert. I have a treat for you, tarte tatin. 

Laurel: Mmm thanks, that's great I'll eat it when I get home. 

Michaela: Why wait until you get home. Conner and I are in Flushing. We are 

Laurel: What? Why?

Michaela: We came to see you. 

Laurel: That's gre-at, but I have a lot of work and I'm not in Flushing. There's no need to drive out to see me. 

Michaela: Where are you if you're not in Flushing?

Laurel: At the library, the law library, oh, I found a parking space. Let me park. I'll call you when I leave the library. Tell Conner next weekend we'll take him and Oliver out for dinner. It'll be my treat. Luvya bye.

Michaela: Laurel wait-

Laurel: Michaela, I really have to go (a sadness filled her voice).

Michaela: OK, I'll talk to you soon,  
Laurel hung up 

Michaela (whispered): Love you, too. 

 

* * *

Location: Flushing, Queens NY

"Let's go, Conner." Michaela turned and started walking toward the SUV.

Conner jogged a little to catch up with Michaela. "So what did she say?"

Michaela's stomach tied itself into a knot as she replayed Laurel conversation. "She's at the law library". She started walking faster. Conner's SUV was only three cars away. The faster she got to the car the faster she could get home. The burning and turning in her gut was getting worse. 

Conner waited until they were buckled in to ask, "Isn't the law library closed?"

"She must be at St. Johns." Michaela opened the LoStar app on her phone. "Yeah, it's open until 12:30 PM."

"Oh really, you know I've never been to that library. I've got the time. Remember I work for a startup tomorrow is a flex Friday."

"No, you just want us to look for Laurel."

"C'mon you don't. If I thought Ollie was cheating on me I'd want to know. You really don't want to go do you? You're afraid that's she not there."

"That's no it."

"It's okay. I understand. You love her and you gave up a lot to be in this relationship. You changed your life for Laurel and gave up on finding your Black prince and mansion with an electric fence. Instead of living in Hoboken Hipster Hell without parking, you'd be living up in DC. You gave up a chance to work with Grace Dixon, the only three-time winner of the Ginsburg O'Conner Women in Justice Award, and to quote Professor Crane, "one of the best role models for any trial lawyer, but especially for African-American female lawyers". You said your summer internship at Dixon, Mills, and Franklin was the best work experience of your life. Instead you're working your way out the shark pit at Remington, Smith, and Colt."

"I like Hoboken. Remington, Smith, and Colt is one of the top firms in New York. Besides after the Kit vs. Kat case I'll be the fastest person to be promoted out of " shark the pit". 

"What about your prince?"

"Conner," Michaela paused as she read the alert on her phone, "it's doesn't matter, I don't want to go to the library because Laurel's not there."

"What? How do you know?" Michaela showed Conner her phone. "I-95, your car just left a toll on I-95. Why is Laurel almost in Pennsylvania?"

"I don't know", she snapped. She lowered her voice. "Looks like she's going to Philly". 

"So where do you want to go? Hoboken or Philly, the choice is yours."

"Philly" she said in a strained voice as she covered her eyes and turned away from Conner. 

 

* * *

Location: I-95

"UGH", sighed Laurel

"So was Michaela checking in or checking up on you?"

"Wes, Michaela was being a good girlfriend, unlike me. She and Conner were going to bring me my favorite dessert from my favorite Midtown restaurant because I didn't get to go with them tonight. No, instead of a lovely dinner with them I was with you all at a crummy bar in Flushing drinking, plotting, planning, and scheming like we used to do. If the ADA is as good as Asher says he is it was all for nothing because we'll probably go to jail anyway. "

"Don't say that", yelled Asher from the backseat. "Annalise will fix it,” he mumbled before lying across the backseat.

"Oh great now it’s raining.” The automatic windshield wipers came on. “Do you believe she'll fix it, Wes?

" Annalise is good at covering up things and lying, so yeah. It's not like she hasn't covered up a murder before. "

Laurel heard the tension in Wes' voice. "Wes are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you fine? Your library lie was weak. I've seen you lie before and you're much a better liar. It's almost as if you're not trying, maybe you want to get caught."

"The last I want is to get caught, it would ruin my relationship with Michaela. What was I supposed to say? Honey, I'm on my way to Annalise's because they're looking into Sam's murder again. I would've told you sooner but we may have to frame and/or murder someone. They're worried you don't have the stomach to chop someone's body up and toss it in the incinerator. It didn't work well the last time you tried."

"No, one else has to die." Asher set up, "We'll do just like we did the last time they decided to look back at the case. We'll let Annalise take the lead. We'll stick to our stories and make sure all the evidence stays buried. No one will have to know, not Michaela, not Conner, not Santa Claus, no one. The ADA wanted info from Rebecca's case, I just hope they aren't looking for her." 

"Maybe are looking for her and can't find her," Wes started driving faster, "or what's left of her”, he mumbled to himself.

  
  
  


* * *

Notes:  
Song: FOOLS  
Artist: Troye Sivan

I see swimming pools and living rooms and aeroplanes  
I see a little house on the hill and children's names  
I see quiet nights poured over ice and Tanqueray  
**But everything is shattering and it's my mistake**

 **Only fools fall for you, only fools**  
**Only fools do what I do, only fools fall**  
Only fools fall for you, only fools  
Only fools do what I do, only fools fall


	3. Trouble Trouble, Get out the Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had two songs stuck in my head while I worked on this chapter. See the notes at the end for details.
> 
> Disclaimer: This a fun not-for-profit fan fiction story. The only characters I claim are my original characters. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter :)

  


Location: Annalise Keating’s home in Philadelphia, PA

"Bonnie see who is at the door. I'll try to reach Asher." Annalise grabbed her phone and toward her office. "Bonnie, send whoever it is away." She closed her office door. "Asher, where are you? Call me as soon as you get this message." Annalise sat her desk and pulled out a bottle of vodka. She sighed, "I can't believe this happening." Annalise poured herself glass of vodka. She looked at her phone contacts, stopping at Laurel's number, as she took a sip. Bonnie walked in just as she was going to call Laurel.

"Annalise"

"Did you send whoever it was away?"

"No it's the new ADA."

"What's he doing here?"

"He wants to clear up an error regarding the request he sent over."

"Tell him I'll be out in a minute." She frowned. 

Annalise took moment to gather herself. She turned off her phone and left her office. 

ADA Grimes greeted her with a warm smile and outstretched hand. "Professor Keating it is a pleasure to meet you." 

Annalise shook his hand and gave him the once over. She knew he was trouble. ADA Grimes was a little on the thin side and average height, but there was nothing average about his smile. His smile was perfect the kind that made women swoon and juries to side with him. The smile plus his gorgeous almost hypnotizing green eyes made him charming and appear almost non-threatening. Annalise wasn't fooled she saw him as a threat. All she saw when she looked at him was trouble. She'd heard his soft honey-dripped southern drawl before from womanizers, politicians, and salesmen. 

"Why are you here ADA Grimes?"

He could hear the annoyance in voice. His eyes softened. "I am here first to apologize.” He placed his fedora over his heart. “Let me start by saying I'm sorry for calling on you so late in the evening. As, I told Ms. Winterbottom," he gave glance and quick nod to Bonnie, "I'd just left campus and saw you were home. I didn't want to miss an opportunity to talk to you in person. My assistant, bless her soul, made a mistake on the request she sent over earlier. I wanted to talk to you first because, I don't like subpoenaing lawyers unless I have to."

"The only way you'll get copies of any documents from my cases is with a subpoena."

"It's okay, I understand. That's fine because turns out I don't need them anyway. That's another reason why I came by." His voice had lightheartedness to it as if he was talking to an old friend, " I didn't want you to go through the trouble of copying those files for me. I still need your help, but I don't need your files."

Annalise's eyes narrowed just a little. "What do you want from me?"

"Simple, I want you to help find your husband's murderer. It's been over six years since your husband’s murder. I'm sure you're tired of someone popping up once and awhile to question you. No one wants to relive the murder of a loved one year after year. Professor Keating I don't believe you murdered your husband, and I don't believe Detective Lahey murdered him either. You two shouldn't have to walk around with that dark cloud over for the rest of your lives." The sincerity in his voice matched the sincerity in his eyes. Annalise believed him and he knew it the moment the hard lines disappeared from her face. 

"What I do believe is that you are woman that believes in justice. Your cases tells me that you are honorable women that will fight for justice even if some of your clients aren’t the most moral individuals. You helped to free two young women from being sex slaves and their daughter. You took down a corrupt politician to free an innocent man. You would've sent your husband to prison for murdering that poor girl. The last thing you would want is for a murder to be on the streets. No, I don't believe you're that type of person. You fight for justice for everyone."

" You're also a brilliant attorney, which is why I know you didn't murder your husband. One of my professors at Georgetown had a case that reminded me of yours. Professor Dixon's case involved a doctor accused of murdering her cheating husband. Everyone thought that she did it, but turns out it was the father of a teenager girl the client's husband impregnated. When I asked Professor Dixon, why she thought her client was innocent she said it was because the murder was sloppy. The murder shot her client's husband and tossed him in the river. Professor Dixon pointed out that the husband had had two heart attacks and would not survive a third. It would've been easy for his wife to chemically induce a third one. The victim was also allergic to peanuts, which the wife could use to poison him. She told me several other ways her client could have murdered her husband without making her client a suspect. That's why I don't believe you or Detective Lahey could have done it. The disposing of the body was too sloppy for criminal lawyer or an experienced detective. No offense Mrs. Keating but there’s no way a woman of your stature or any woman could carry someone of your husband’s build. "

"Are you saying you believe Sam was killed by Lila's father?"

"No, no, I'm saying others may have a motive. I think students killed him, which is why I need your help. I need your help thinning the herd so to speak. "

"Why would you think he was killed by students?"

"The impulsive way the body was disposed of is a clue. His body was burned in a rug. Students are more likely to do something like that. It's sounds like something you find in a movie. Here's a list of students 76 students. The list is to help us to find persons of interest. I just want to talk them. Any help you give me will be greatly appreciated and will take you from the top the DA's suspect list. " 

Annalise took the list and handed it to Bonnie. "I’ll look it over but I did not know a lot about Sam's students, and it's been a long time". 

"Oh, no, that lists consists of your students and people that had contact with Lila. Thanks again for your help. My boss will be so pleased to know you're working with us. I hope this won't be too painful for you. If it becomes a problem call me. I would like the list cut down as much as possible before canvasing the neighborhood and talking to folks again. As Professor Dixon says, someone always sees something, sometimes we, lawyers, need to find that something or that someone. I’d better run before the rain comes." He started walking away from Annalise, but stopped after exiting the living room. He turned to her. "I almost forgot while you're looking over those names try to remember if any of those students were a tall slender African-American male and/or an averaged build white male with facial hair." 

“That could be anyone.”

His eyes changed. He spoke in a serious tone. “Don’t worry, Mrs. Keating it’ll make sense in the end.” The warmth returned to his eyes. He smiled and placed his hat over his heart. "You ladies have a good night".

* * *

Location: Annalise's neighborhood

A sudden downpour covered part of Philadelphia. It was raining hard enough to drown out the exterior sounds of the city but not loud enough to drown out Wes and Laurel's argument. 

"I know where I'm going."

"Wes, I didn't say you didn't know where you were going. I said the other way was faster. This isn’t about direction this is about Rebecca. Ugh, anytime someone mentions Rebecca you become argumentative. I thought you worked on your issues in the treatment facility.”

"Like I could discuss how Annalise covered up Rebecca's murder."

A blackout darkened the neighborhood.

"You have no proof and I'm tired hearing about it. Stop whining grow a pair and do something about it, if you believe "

Wes turned to Laurel pointing his finger at her. "YOU don't know what I've done"

"WES LOOKOUT"

He hit the breaks but it was to late. There was a loud thump as the car hit someone. 

"Wes, no this can't be happening" Laurel and Wes stared at each other for a moment. 

A groggy Asher blurted out, "What's going on?"

“Wes we have to do something.”

“I’ll check “

"Check what?" Asher rubbed his face.

"Good evening, this is Zelma from LoStar, your vehicle has report a sudden impact. Are you and your passengers, if any are okay."

"Uh, just a moment; we need to check."

"I'll, wait. Who am speaking with?"

"This is Laurel, Laurel Castillo"

"Laurel Castillo, you have been identified as an adult with power privileges."

"Asher go with Wes."

"We need an ambulance", yelled Wes from outside the car. 

"Zelma, we need emergency care. Hurry."

"I've contacted 911. I can connect you to 911 as well. Laurel are you still there? Laurel".

* * *

* * *

Location: I-95

"Michaela, it's going to be okay either way."

"Conner how is either way going to be okay. She’s either cheating on me, secretly working with Annalise, or both. Either way she lied, she's been lying to me all this time. Which isn't surprising, because when Annalise sinks her claws into Laurel she brings out the worse in Laurel. I don't like that Laurel because I don’t know if I can trust her."

"Things could be worse than Laurel cheating on you or working with Annalise."

"Worse how?"

"She could be cheating on you with Annalise."

She lightly punched Conner in the shoulder. "HaHa, that's not funny. I show you a lot more sympathy, when-". Her jaw dropped. "Conner you have to hurry. My car has been in accident. Laurel, put in a 911 request. "

* * *

Location Scene of the accident (Annalise's neighborhood)

Asher slouched down in the back of the car. His wet hand shook as he picked up his phone. "Hello" his voiced cracked"

Annalise: Where the hell are you?

Asher: I dunno, um, a couple houses away, a couple of streets away. It's too dark. 

Annalise: Hurry up and get here.

Asher: We can't (his voice dropped) there's been an accident. We hit someone (he whimpered). Wes was driving

Annalise: Wes, was driving, where are you?

Asher: It's dark all the houses look the same. 

Annalise (with a raised voice): Use the GPS on your phone and tell me where you are. 

Asher: 2300 Jackson Street

Annalise (in a calm voice): You’re only a few houses away. I am on my way. Don't do anything until I get there.

The power was restored. Asher stayed in the car for a few moments before he took several deep breaths and got out of the car. The rain had lightened from a downpour to a drizzle. He hesitated at the driver side door where Wes was standing with his head hung low. He and Wes exchanged brief glances before Asher continued around to the front of the car. Laurel was holding a large umbrella over the victim. 

Laurel was kneeling next to the victim. His bloodshot green eyes were open. He grimaced as he tried to move. 

She gently placed her hand on his shoulder calming him. "Don't try to move, the medics are on their way."

He looked at her and smiled. "Thank you, ma'am", his eye closed. "It's nice to know I have such a lovely angel watching over me." 

"Guys, Annalise is on her way."

"You called, Annalise, why?"

"Wes, I didn't call her, she-" Asher stopped after seeing Annalise approaching.

The three former students stared at their former professor like small children who were caught misbehaving. The tightness in Annalise's jaw showed she lacked sympathy for the situation. 

"Of course I'd land in an uncomfortable position," he laughed and groaned. 

"It's going to be okay the ambulance will be here soon", whispered Laurel.

"The person is alive good. " Annalise brushed by Asher. All the life drained from Annalise's face when she saw him lying on the cold wet road. She took a deep breath and leaned over him. "ADA Grimes, can you hear me?"

His eyes opened. He smiled. "Mrs. Keating, I'm troubling you again".

Annalise sounded sincere when she said, "It's no trouble." He partially closed his eyes again.

"The paramedics should be here soon," said Laurel.

"Who called 911 and when?"

"Michaela's car called, um she has LoStar. The operator called about 5 maybe 10 minutes ago."

"LoStar fancy", Grimes smiled, "umbrella angel." He winked.

"My name is Laurel."

"The police and the paramedics will be here soon," ADA Grimes, "Ms. Winterbottom will stay with you for now. " Annalise looked over and saw Asher and Bonnie talking. Bonnie was rubbing Asher's shoulder. Annalise cleared her throat loudly before calling Bonnie over.

"Evening again, Ms. Winterbottom. If I'd known I'd get so much attention from such lovely women I'd gotten hit a long time ago." He laughed and groaned.

Annalise whispered, "We need him alive," to Bonnie before Bonnie switched places with Laurel.

* * *

Location: I-95

"She's still not answering."

"Michaela, Laurel is probably fine. LoStar said it was a minor impact accident and she's the one the requested help. The airbags weren't deployed so how bad can it be, you said yourself a minor impact accident can be reported for something simple as backing up and busting a tail light."

"You don't call for ambulance when it's just a busted tail light. "

"It's going to be okay, Michaela, we're less than 30 minutes from Philly, try not to worry. Tell me the about the three new cases you want to work now that you're done with Kit vs. Kat. I know you've already came up with code names."

Michaela took a deep breath and thought about cases she's was interested in working. "Almond vs. Joy is a divorce case, which our firm is hoping will end with a settlement. Almond's family is a major corporate client. Next is Mars vs. The Candy Shop it's a patent case from one of the firms oldest client. Last is Ginger vs. Ale it's a divorce case with a mystery high profile client. Each of those cases means a definite move from the pit."

"I think I know, which one you want, Ginger vs. Ale"

"What makes you say that?"

"It's the only one that is different from your sweet treat naming scheme. I used to use mixed drinks and you use sweet treats the combo of sweet plus drink means it's special like my Rum vs. Cake case".

"You're right but wrong. It is the case I want, but " Michaela paused for a moment, "Laurel gave me the name. I got so excited about the possibility that I could not think of a name when I wanted to tell her about it. She suggested Ginger vs. Ale. Which for Laurel was unusual," a small smile formed, "you know how she always refers to her cases a random first name with Doe as the last name vs. something generic like company A. I use to joke that the Doe family needed help, they're suing everybody."

Conner gave a supportive laugh. "You'll get it you killed with Kit vs. Kat."

"I hope, but I am at a disadvantage. Everyone in the pit wants to be called for Ginger vs. Ale. August Leto is the lead attorney so everyone in the pit is on full shark attack."

"Not a surprise because he's hot, he has pop star good looks, he's a rock star in the courtroom, wears $5000 suits, and hangs with hip hop artists and TV stars."

"His looks and his rep are a plus, but the real reason is because he’s going to be promoted to junior partner, in few months, once the fiscal year is over. However, our first face-to-face meaningful conversation didn't go very well. One day while I was waiting at the courthouse I decided to watch him in action. His closing was amazing. We worked out at the same gym, but usually I'd be leaving when he arrived. That night I decided workout the same time as him and do a little networking. I'd hoped to speak to him and tell him what a great job he did with his closing."

"I waited around so we could happen to leave together. I mentioned I saw him in court. He cut me off and said, "I know. You're a very attractive woman, and maybe even a good lawyer. I'm not sure what you've heard but I have a girlfriend and that’s not going to change."

"He said that to you."

"Yes, he did. I responded with, "I'm not sure what you heard or who you think you are, but you have the wrong idea about me. I only wanted to compliant you on your closing. " Conner and Michaela laughed. "It didn't end there. I was like bam." She held her hand up with her promise ring facing Conner. "I have girlfriend to and that's not going to change." Michaela stared at her ring for a moment. "Maybe, I spoke too soon." She turned and looked out the window.  


* * *

**Notes:**  
Two songs were stuck in my head while was editing this story. “I Knew You Were Trouble” by Taylor Swift replayed over and over while I worked on the first part of the story. 

Lyrics:  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

The second song I’m not posting because it’s not rated T.


	4. White Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to music when I wrote this, so I found a song to fit. The lyrics that fit this chapter best are posted at the end. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Only the original characters are mine.
> 
> * * *

Location: Annalise's Home 

"We need to talk about what happened."

"We need to do more than talk about it, Laurel, we need a plan.” Annalise walked to the middle of the room. “We need the perfect story."

"We don't need a story it was an accident. I didn't see him it was dark and raining and he came out of nowhere."

"He didn't teleport in front of you, Wes. Why didn't you see him? Why were you driving in the first place?"

"Laurel asked me drive. Laurel and I were arguing and I turned my head for second. He was there I tried to stop. I swear I tried to stop."

"We need another reason for you taking your eyes off the road. Arguing makes you look too emotional. What were you two arguing about?"

"We were"

"We were arguing about the best way to get to your house."

"I didn't ask you, Laurel. Wes was the one driving. Wes was the one that hit the ADA who has him listed a potential person of interest in Sam's murder."

"What?" Asher spoke for the first time since coming into the house. "Who else is on the list?"

"You, Frank, and Conner are listed with 73 other men. He came here earlier with the list. He says he believes students killed Sam. Right now he’s focused on males because thinks women would’ve been too weak to dispose of the body. Grimes wanted me to help identify persons of interests to speak to about the murder. ADA Grimes wanted me to point out any tall slender black males and/or white males with facial hair at the time of Sam's murder. Now that Wes has tried kill him. I am sure"

"I didn't try to kill him. IT WAS AN ACCIDENT."

"I believe you but the question is will ADA Grimes and the rest of the DA's office. You happen to hit the ADA after he gave me the list. I also called Asher while Grimes was here and after he was hit. The calls aren't recorded, but Grimes could spin it as if we set him up. It's circumstantial evidence. No jury would convict you for hitting him, but it makes you look guilty. Someone saw you and Conner."

"The security guard, no it can't be", Wes mumbled. 

"Wes, the security guard, saw you, but he saw all of us. Someone else must have seen only you and Connor. "

"There's another witness probably someone discounted by the police because they were hoping to get me. I got rid of the security guard by getting him fired. If Grimes somehow finds him and speaks to him, the guy will bring more trouble. Grimes needs persons of interests before he starts asking questions again. He's no fool Grace Dixon has taught him well. Grimes was using one of her old tricks to get me to help him find you."

"He's a student of Grace Dixon no wonder he's closed so many cold cases." Asher rubbed his head. "This is bad. Grace Dixon, is the only person my father paid $2000 a plate to see that wasn't a republican. She's an independent but still. Grace Dixon has had four solved cases featured on Cold Case Files America." 

____________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________________________ 

Laurel thought back to when she first met Grace Dixon.  
_  
Laurel caressed Michaela's cheek. "Just one" her lips met with Michaela's lips, "more" she quickly recaptured Michaela's lips this time kissing her fully._

_Michaela almost forgot where she was and what she was supposed to doing. The calendar alert sounded bringing Michaela back to reality. She pulled away. "I have to go."_

_Laurel glanced at her car's clock. "Why you still have 15 minutes and we're in the parking lot of your office building?"_

_"Because I'm an intern. I can't afford to be late. I need to be early. Plus Grace is back in the office this week. What if she visits the intern room and I'm not there? "_

_"I am sure she'd understand you were at lunch. You said she was understanding and a great mentor."_

_"You're right, but I still want to be there if she comes by. C'mon you can walk with me."_

_"Fine"_

_Laurel had planned to only walk with Michaela to the parking lot elevators but there she was riding the building elevator up to the 27th floor. She wanted to spend as much time with Michaela as possible. Her intensity of her attachment to her former classmate surprised her. Laurel didn't do long distance relationships. She hated that Michaela was in DC and she was in NY. The worse part was she purposely got a summer internship in NY to be close to Michaela. She had no idea Michaela would be in DC working at Dixon, Mills, and Franklin. Laurel looked at Michaela. She could see how happy she was working for Grace Dixon. The same Grace Dixon that held a retreat for the firm's interns two weeks ago on Michaela and Laurel's one month anniversary. She spent their one-month anniversary communicating via Skype. Normally, it wouldn't have been a big deal to Laurel because they would have this week together. However, Michaela's attitude about missing their anniversary worried Laurel. Michaela was so enamored Dixon nothing else seemed to matter."_

_Grace Dixon walked out the firm's doors just as Laurel and Michaela exited the elevator._

_"There's Grace", Michaela whispered. Michaela's and bright eyes reminded Laurel of how fans look at their favorite pop star. She almost expected Michaela to pull out a "We LUV U" sign and wave._

_Laurel sighed, "I saw her earlier"_

_"Grace Dixon, this is Laurel Castillo"_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Dixon," Laurel shook Grace's hand. She was a little surprised that Grace's vibe was the polar opposite of Annalise's yet both women were known to be fierce in court and feared by opposing counsel._

_"A pleasure to meet you as well, Ms. Castillo."_

_" Michaela talks about you all the time. At lunch we were talking about how you know enough about someone from one meeting to decide if you will take them on as client. She said sometimes you only need to ask one question."_

_"Yes, you can learn about people in a few moments without talking to the person." She smiled showing her single dimple._

_"Like what? Michaela said, during the intern retreat, you were able to tell each of the interns at least three things about themselves that weren't in their employee files. "_

_"It depends on person. What I've learned about you would be different then what I would say about one of the interns."_

_"Now I'm curious. What would you say about me?"_

_"You're a law student at Middleton and have summer internship at Civil Liberty Union. When you got on the elevator earlier I saw your Middleton Law key chain. The CLU pen you're wearing is only given to interns and temporary staff. You're more an introvert than an extrovert. I've seen you interact with three people and all three times you exhibited the body language of an introvert. However, around Michaela you're more relaxed and open. For example, you have not crossed your arms once during this conversation. You flew in Sunday."_

_"How did you know that?"_

_"Michaela was here with the other interns working Saturday. She came early and stayed much later than the other interns. This morning and Monday morning she came to work on time, but she's normally early. She also did not have lunch her desk the past two days. Who knew all it took to get Michaela to leave her desk for lunch was a visit from her girlfriend." Grace noticed the surprise look on Michaela and Laurel's faces. "Sorry, was it a secret. A word of advice if you want to keep it a secret then don't look at Michaela with those "set another place at the table eyes"._

_"What kind of eyes?"_

_"Set another place at the table eyes", that's what my husband calls them whenever one of kids would bring home a significant other and look at them the way you look at her. We knew we had to set another place at the table because the boyfriend/girlfriend would visit often. However, if it is secret your secret is safe with me."_

_"Grace it's not a secret"._  
  
Michaela's words brought a smile to Laura's face. It was at that moment she decided was going to make it work with Michaela it didn't matter the distance or what she had to do. Remembering Grace's skill for reading people brought a frown to her face in the present. 

____________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________________________ 

Laurel crossed her arms. "Please tell us that Grace Dixon is not helping on this case."

"I don't know. I do know if she's not helping now, he will get her help him once finds out it was Wes that hit him. He's going to go after Wes. I know I would, and the fact the you recently checked yourself out of a mental institution will only make things worse."

"It's not like I was in the state hospital. I checked in and I checked myself out. I didn't say anything about Sam's murder. "

"That doesn't matter because he's going to use your time to gain more information. He'll subpoena your records and if I were he I'd have you evaluated by one of my psychologists. You'd end up in a state institution. He's not going to stop with you Wes. He's going to start with you." Annalise turned to Asher. "All of us will have a target on our backs," she turned to Laurel, "including Michaela and Conner. Don't think because they aren't here tonight they won't be suspects." She turned back to Wes "If only you weren't driving it would be written off as a simple accident. "

"Annalise is right. If Wes becomes a suspect than Conner, Michaela, and I become suspects because we're each other's alibi." Laurel turned to Asher, "Asher you'll be guilty by association."

"What, I wasn't, we need to think of something I don't want to be featured on Cold Case Files America."

"I'll do it, " Laurel took a deep breath, "I'll say it was me. I'm not on the list. I'll say I was the one driving. I'll say I looked down for second to adjust the radio. "

"That would work. He likes you,” Annalise gave a half smile, “his angel. He'd believe you hit him by accident. The blackout and the rain would have made it difficult to see. He wouldn't use the accident as a way to target you. As far as he knows you'd have no motive to hit him on purpose. Laurel, if anything it will buy us time. "

"Buy us time, he may already know everything."

"Wes, he doesn't know everything he can't. Right now he's after two males because someone remembers you and Conner. We now have time to find out who is the new witness, search security officer, and learn if he's working with Grace Dixon."

"Are you going to make them disappear?" Wes' cold eyes locked on to Annalise. " You're good at making people disappear."

"There are many ways to take care of a witness. I can handle Grace. Did Grimes see you, Wes? This will not work if he saw you."

"No, he didn't", responded Wes through pursed lips.

"Good then having Laurel say it was her will work. Asher"

"What I didn't see anything? I was asleep."

"Did ADA Grimes see you?"

"No, I, I, backed away as soon as I saw him, you know," he shifted his eyes and looked down and to the side, "lying on the ground."

"Good we're the only one that knows Wes was driving instead of Laurel. The fewer people that know about this the better, Laurel was driving it was dark and rainy. She looked down for a second. ADA Grimes crossed just after you turned the corner. You didn't see him until it was too late. It was an accident nothing more nothing less." They heard sirens in the distance. "The medic will be here soon. We need to get back to the scene of the accident. If they ask why you were in this area say it was to bring Asher. Asher you’ll say you needed to pick up some case files. Do not discuss the case with them. "

* * *

Location: Annalise's neighborhood & accident scene

Conner drove up as close to the scene of the accident as he could. A police car blocked direct access to the accident; Michaela counted two marked police cars and one unmarked SUV. Her eyes scanned the people standing around. 

"Where's Laurel? I don't see her."

"She maybe at" Michaela was gone before Conner could finish. 

She rushed toward the first person she recognized. "Bonnie, what happened?"

The blond lawyer's eyes grew wide as she saw Michaela force her way past onlookers and slipped past the police.

"Miss, you can't be here." A tall tanned officer blocked Michaela path. 

He was built like a brick house. Michaela could not see anything beyond his broad chest. "Officer Moreno, I have every right to be here that's my car."

"Really". He smirked and Michaela frowned.

"The car belongs to her”, added Bonnie

"OK," he tipped his hat, "sorry ma'am. I am sure the detective will like to speak to you." He walked over to a chubby balding man. 

Michaela was surprised; Nate wasn't the detective at the scene. Suddenly she had this sinking feeling. She stepped a little closer to get a better view of her car. She took out her phone and took a picture while she pretended to text. 

"Michaela, what are you doing here?"

Bonnie's words startled Michaela. "Bonnie, sorry I forget you were there. What happened?"

"Laurel, was driving and accidentally hit someone during the blackout."

"Laurel" Michaela lowered her voice, "hit someone"

"She hit an ADA when she, Asher, and Wes were coming to the house."

"What?"

"Excuse me, Miss "

"Ms. Pratt, my name is Pratt, Officer Moreno."

"Ms. Pratt, please come with me." Michaela and Officer Moreno walked over to Michaela's car. "I'm afraid we'll probably impound you car for a short while. They're trying to decide if we'll need to or if the pictures of the front of the car will be enough. Detective McNeal will be with you in a moment." He saw Michaela staring into her car. "There's only minor damage. We'll give you a police report for your insurance company. If your car is impounded it will only be for a short period of time."

"That's not what I'm worried about". 

He heard the sadness in her voice. "I'm sure ADA Grimes will be okay, too. He was well enough to tell a joke when the medics were loading him on to the ambulance. None your friends were hurt in the accident either. What we're doing is just routine; no need to worry. If you have any questions or concerns" he pulled out his business card, "just give me a call."

Michaela smiled and took the card. "Thank you, Officer Moreno."

"No problem, you can call me anytime. I just hope your boyfriend doesn't mind that I gave you my card."

Michaela followed the officer's eyes to Conner. "Him," Michaela rolled her eyes, " he's not boyfriend. He's just a friend. I actually don't have a boyfriend."

"Really, I'm surprised."

"I work long hours."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer. Actually, I have a really big case coming up. I'm fairly new and it's really important that I win. I have a problem if my car is going to be impounded." Michaela placed her hand on the officer's forearm. She stared into his eyes. "My lucky pen and portfolio is in the car. I know it's sounds silly but I'll need all the luck can find to win this case."

"No, I understand, when I played lacrosse I had a lucky lacrosse stick. Tell you what, if your car's impounded I'll get them for you."

"Really", her smile brighten, "thank you."

"Mrs. Pratt, I'm Detective McNeal. I was told this was your vehicle." He sighed. "Let me see your drivers license." 

Michaela showed him her divers license. "About the car"

"Okay, you check out. Look we need to take the car."

"Why?"

"To preserve evidence. The driver had been drinking before the accident. Our CSI guys want to do some 3D CSI stuff to the front of the car. You wouldn't understand it's complicated. Look, the driver already agreed. She is cooperating fully with the investigation. You'll get your car back in a few days."

"I need"

"Officer Moreno will be happy to help you with a police report."

"Detective McNeal she needs to get some work related items out the car. I can log them and grabbed them for her. I'll handle the release."

"Fine, whatever", he sighed and walked off. 

The officer got Michaela's portfolio but could not find the pen. "Don't worry about the pen. I probably left it at work. Thank you for your help, Officer Moreno."

"If you're worried about your car call me and I'll check on it for you."

"I'll do that thanks again." She turned and walked away. Michaela could feel his on her as she walked over to Conner and Bonnie. 

"Let's go,” Conner smirked, “you can tell me why you were flirting with Officer Chippendale, as we walk to Annalise's."

"Conner, I was being polite and the nice officer retrieved my portfolio." 

"Whatever."

\--

* * *

-  
Location: Annalise's house

"Shit Wes, Michaela and Conner are here."

"What? Why?"

"Bonnie didn't say. She said they're on there way. What do we do? Do we tell them?"

"No, we stick to our stories. You said it no else one needs to know not even Santa Claus. They'll be here soon just act natural."

"I am but don't you think it's odd that they're here."

"I dunno maybe Michaela secretly placed a tracking software on Laurel's phone". Wes almost laughed when he saw Asher's face. "There's nothing we can do about it now."

A few minutes later they heard Michaela and Conner enter the house. Wes watched as Asher adjusted his sitting position three times before Conner and Michaela entered the room. 

"Wut up", Asher greeted them enthusiastically. 

"Asher are you okay?" Michaela turned to Wes, "are you both okay?"

"We're fine, couldn't be better considering," Asher stood quickly. "Do you guys want some coffee? I just put on a new pot."

"No, thank you. Where's Laurel?"

Asher and Wes looked at each other. "She's at the police station", answered Wes "something about a breathalyzer".

"Which Police station?"

"We don't know, don't you know?"

"No, that's why I asked, Asher."

"I thought. How'd you know were here? Did Laurel call you?"

"No, I received an alert that my car had been in an accident. It also gave me the location. What happened Asher?"

"I dunno, I was sleep"

"It was very dark because of the blackout. The rain made it harder to see." Wes shook his head. "The guy came from out of nowhere."

"How'd you guys end up in Annalise's neighborhood?" Conner took a step closer, "maybe a better question is why here?"

"Uh, um, I needed to pick up something regarding a case." The speed of Asher's speech increased. "I can't talk about the case all I can say is that it was important that I picked up the documents tonight not tomorrow."

"You live Philly why did Laurel drive you here."

"Michaela, see what happen was I called her while I was in NY." Asher scrunched his face. "I mean Wes called her while we were in NY."

"Why were you two in NY?" Conner pointed at Asher and Wes.

"We were just hanging out. It's New York. Annalise wanted Asher to pick the documents. You both know how Annalise can be; she demanded that he get here ASAP. Asher had a little too much to drink so I called Laurel. She picked us up." 

Michaela blocked Wes' view of Asher. "So were you two in Flushing or Jamaica Queens?"

Wes remembered Laurel mentioned the library to Michaela. He raised his voice a little. "We were near St. John's. She left the library and came and got us."

"If all she did was pick you guys then why did they take her in for a breathalyzer test?"

"Michaela, Asher brought a round to thank Laurel. She had a stressful day so she ordered another before we hit the road. Don't worry her blood alcohol conent level should be fine."

"Annalise followed her. I'm sure everything is fine."

"Asher, I'll make that determination for myself. We'll see you guys later." Michaela spoke without facing Wes or Asher. "Conner let's go find Laurel." 

"Bye", Conner turned just before leaving the room, "next time we meet let's make it some place less traumatic."

* * *

Location Benjamin Franklin Pkwy

"Poor Officer Chippendale is wrapped around you little finger. The guy found Laurel and even told you her BAC levels were in the legal range. He's going to be heart broken once he finds out about you and Laurel."

"I'm not flirting with him. I'm just being nice. If he wants to help and impress me I'm not turning him down. "

"After all these years some things haven't change. For example, you flirting guys to get information and Asher being a terrible liar."

" Well Wes has improved with his lies. They're up to something."

"Yeah, mostly likely something no good. I am so glad we transferred and got away from that little murder click. As for your girlfriend"

"I know, don't start, Conner." 

"I'm not, I just want to make sure you'll be okay."

"I'll do what I have to do."

* * *

Location: Police Station

Annalise caught up to Laurel as she walked to the parking lot of the police station. "Your girlfriend is Philadelphia."

"What? Why?"

Annalise started walking in the direction of her car. "I don't know. I was going ask you. I thought you cleared everything with McNeal."

Laurel walked with her. "I did." Laurel rubbed her forehead; "I wasn't expecting to see Michaela so soon."

"You need to decide, tell her everything and pull into this or stick to the story leaving her out of it. Two years ago you said that you wanted to protect Michaela by keeping her out of it. Have you changed your mind about protecting her? If so and you plan on pulling her in, do you think she'll sink or swim?"

"I " Laurel stopped as she saw Conner's SUV stop near them. "Michaela". In a flash Michaela was hugging her. 

Michaela didn't say anything at first. She held on as tight as she could. Then in worried whisper she asked, "Laurel, are you okay?" The words were caught in Laurel throat. Michaela looked into Laurel's eyes and asked again.

"I'm sorry," Laurel blurted out.

"Sorry, for what?"

Laurel's eyes shifted from Michaela to Annalise and then to the ground, "For getting your car impounded."

"I don't care about the car. I only care about you. I've been so worried since I got the alert saying you were in accident."

"Michaela, I'm fine."

"Good", she kissed Laurel on the forehead, "let's go home."

"OK" Laurel gave her a half smile.

Michaela finally let Laurel go. Annalise cleared throat. "Laurel your phone is my car."

"Michaela let me grab my phone. I'll meet you at Conner's car."

"OK" Michaela turned to Annalise, "Hello, Annalise". It was the first time she'd spoken to Annalise in almost two years. 

"Michaela". 

Michaela watched Laurel for a few moments. The twist in her gut returned the moment Laurel walked away. She sighed and walked to Conner's car. "Don't look at me like that." Michaela sat in the backseat it gave her better view of Annalise and Laurel. What are they talking about? The twist of her stomach intensified. It should not take this long to get her phone? The minutes seemed twice as long. 

Finally, Laurel walked to Conner’s car. She climbed into the front seat. Her stomach flipped. She'd been more worried about the interrogation on the ride home than the one at the police station. She could stick to story and keep Michaela out of it or come clean. Laurel didn't want to continue lying to Michaela but it was the only way not to make her accessory. If she told Michaela about tonight she'd have to tell her about the last time. She closed her eyes and thought about the last time. The lying and spying she did last time wasn't nearly as bad as what happened tonight. ADA Grimes took her confession and apology with a smile. Would Michaela be as forgiving as the ADA? Laura sighed she already knew the answer. 

Conner broke the silence. "What happened Laurel?"

"It was very dark, and the rain made it harder to see," Laurel looked out the passenger side window, "the guy seemed to came from out of nowhere." 

Conner's looked in the rear-view mirror to see Michaela's reaction. He couldn't read her face. He raised an eyebrow. "See you should've come with me and Michaela instead of running off with Wes and Asher."

 

"Believe me I wish I did"

"Don't mind Conner, he's just upset he thinks you were with them because you like Wes and Asher more."

"No, it's only because they needed my help. They both had more to drink then they should've had, and Annalise wanted Asher to pick up something from her house ASAP because of a case."

"Conner, let Laurel get some rest she's had stressful evening." Michaela rubbed Laurel's left shoulder. 

Laurel placed her hand on Michaela's. "Thank you," she whispered. She let Michaela's hand go. Closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window.

Michaela set back her eyes meet with Conner's in the rear-view mirror.  


* * *

Notes:  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
Song: White Lie  
Artist: Pawl

Lyrics:  
You and I were like fire and ice  
Different but together bound for life, with you  
Look at what you've done  
You did it all on your own  
Why, baby?  
Thought that we were one  
Maybe I had it all wrong,  
A white lie  
This time I won't forget, ooh ooh


	5. Crush Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to several songs while writing this chapter, but two songs were on repeat. I've listed the songs and most fitting lyrics in a note at the end. 
> 
> This is another long chapter before I go on hiatus. Thanks for reading this story and the kudos. Hopefully,I'll get a chance to update in July.
> 
> * * *

Michaela stared at Laurel's phone. She'd seen Laurel open her phone enough to guess the pattern. Did she want to be that type of girlfriend? She asked herself that question over and over. She knew Laurel was lying, but she said she'd give Laurel a day to come clean. Michaela believed and hoped that Laurel only stuck to that story last night because Conner was with them. If Laurel didn't tell her the truth by nightfall she'd ask Laurel. 

Laurel started to move. Michaela placed Laurel's phone back on her nightstand. Laurel turned over. "Michaela" she rubbed her eyes.

"I have to run to the office. I'll be back before lunch." 

"I have an idea, I'll meet you at your office, we'll go to Brooklyn. We can have lunch at Luna's Cafe" she took Michaela's hand, "afterwards we can go to the Jazz Fusion Hour at the Brooklyn Academy of Music."

"That sounds nice meet me at 11:00 AM." She kissed Laurel on the forehead. "Get some rest." 

Laurel watched Michaela leave. She drifted back to sleep. An hour later Laurel was awakened by text message alert on her phone. 

 

The message:

Guess who's expecting? Followed by a picture of Dexter, Michaela's old roommate, and his wife KeKe. 

Laurel:

Congratulations!!!

Michaela:

Congrats!! Guys I'm so happy for you.

Dexter:

We're going to be back in the states next month in time for _Jax and Kat 3: Straight Up_. We've gotta go see it together. It'll be like old times.

Michaela:

It sounds like a plan, well part of a plan :-)

Dexter:

Don't worry Kat we'll Google the other parts ;-]

 

"It'll be just like old times", Laurel whispered, "I hope so." She remembered when the four of them were going to see Jax and Kat 2.

* * *

* * *

_  
Laurel knocked on the Michaela's apartment door. Dexter, Michaela's fitness model roommate, answered. He was shirtless as usual. At least he had on shorts Laurel thought._

_"Laurel, so good to see you," he smiled, "I was worried you wouldn't come this weekend", he faked coughed, "after you bailed on Michaela"._

_"I had something important to come up."_

_"Laurel, I need to talk you." Laurel followed Dexter to the kitchen area. He motioned for her to take a seat at the breakfast bar. " I'm just going come and say it. You need to make your move this weekend."_

_She raised and eyebrow. "Make my move?"_

_"Your move for Michaela. Terry the Tool is pursuing Michaela. It's like he could smell trouble between you two. He's over here every other night so Michaela can help him pass their constitutional theory course. It’s just an excuse to spend time with her. He's slick she doesn't realize he’s pompous tool after body instead of her mind. You are so much better for Michaela."_

_"Michaela and I are just friends."_

_"But you could be so much more. I've seen you two together. You two are each others personal space so much that if this were a wacky sitcom you would've accidentally kissed each other by now."_

_"We're just comfortable with each other."_

_"That's a good starting point for a relationship. You don't stare at her like a friend stares at another friend. My girlfriend and I were talking about you two that the youth fun night. She thinks you're scared. I think KeKe is right you are scared, and that's why you didn't show up last night. You knew I'd be chaperoning at the church last night and you'd be alone with Michaela."_

_"Dexter, I had something to do that's all."_

_"Tonight you two are going out with Oliver and Conner. You've been using KeKe and I as safety net long enough. We've been on faux double dates the last three weekends you were here. Tomorrow were going on another faux double date to see Jax and Kat 2: Spies not Like Us. If you act tonight it can be a real double date."_

_"It's not like that, Michaela and I we, you know, we just like spending time with our friends."_

_"Whatever, you say, but just know if you let Michaela run off to DC for her summer internship without letting her know how you feel. It's not going to be good."_

_"Dexter I don't know what you and KeKe" Laurel paused. She stared at Michaela. Her eyes lingered on her friend slowly moving from her black three inch sandals up her legs over Michaela's hi lo wrapped dress before stopping at the "V" which displayed her bosom._

_"Am interrupting."_

_Laurel quickly looked away. "What?"_

_"Your conversation."_

_"No, we were talking about Laurel and your summer internship. Tonight you should work on convincing her to move in while you're in DC."_

_"I've been trying. It' makes sense she'll need a place while interning in NY."_

_Dexter raised his hand, "As an incentive, I promise not to cook in the nude while you're here, Laurel."_

_"He doesn't do that for me, he only covers himself with an apron. That's how special you are Laurel."_

_"Michaela, we should go are we're going to be late," said Laurel in a cold tone._

_\-------------------  
Three hours, two Grasshoppers, and one Zombie later Michaela was using Laurel as a crutch to make it to her apartment. "You didn't dance with me tonight, Laurel."_

_"We'll dance another night." Laurel leaned Michaela against the wall while she opened the door._

_Once the door was open Michaela leaned on Laurel again. "Promise"._

_"What?" Asked Laurel while closing the apartment door._

_It took Michaela a few moments to respond. "Promise we'll go dancing. It has to be soon. We should go next weekend."_

_"Maybe" Laurel opened Michaela's bedroom door. She helped Michaela to her bed. "I have to grab my travel bag from the car are you going to be okay?"_

_Michaela turned and asked, "Are going to be OK?" She lay on her bed. "I m fine."_

_"Whatever". Laurel retrieved her bag from the car and got ready for bed. She'd planned to sleep on the couch, but Michaela hadn't set linen out for her. She sighed and walked to Michaela's room. She lightly knocked on the door a few times._

_"Come in", Michaela's sleep filled voice breached the door._

_Laurel took a deep breath and opened the door. The light from the hall was enough for Laurel to see Michaela wasn't fully awake. "Sorry to bother you I just need to grab some linen for the couch."_

_"Why" she yawned, "you can sleep here. I need to finish talking to you anyway."_

_"It'll be better if I sleep on the couch."_

_"You said the couch was uncomfortable the last time. There's plenty of room in my bed for the both of us. I'll even let you sleep on my side of the bed."_

_"Fine." Laurel turned and closed the door as Michaela turned on the light. Laurel took her time walking to the bed. Part of her was excited for the opportunity to sleep in the same bed as Michaela, but another part of her dreaded the thought of lying next to her. Laurel tried not to look at Michaela it made things a little easier. The dread and excitement changed to something else the moments she pulled back the covers. Michaela was wearing a red and black eyelet trim baby doll nightie. In one evening Laurel had seen more of Michaela than she'd had the years knowing her former classmate._

_Laurel set with her back to Michaela. Three times she whispered, "She's leaving in a few weeks."_

_As soon as Laurel slipped under the covers Michaela asked, "Laurel, have you found someone else? I mean have you found another friend?"_

_"Another friend, what are you talking about?" She turned and looked at Michaela. She knew once her eyes met with Michaela's eyes that turning to face her was a mistake._

_"When you didn't come to visit two weekends ago I joked that it was because you finally found another friend. Now I'm wondering if it's true. You didn't come visit last week. You're too busy to talk to me. We used to talk all the time. Now I'm lucky if I get a five-minute conversation with you a couple of times a week. If you don't want to spend time with me."_

_"Michaela, there's no one else you're the only person I want to be with, " Laurel stopped she closed her eyes and tightened her lips, "it's late, I'm tired, I shouldn't have said."_

_"You're so sweet", Michaela gave Laurel a quick kiss on the lips._

_The short sweet kiss added fuel to the fire burning in Laurel. She kissed Michaela softly at first. Michaela returned the kiss. The kiss' intensity increased as the passion gripped them. Laurel flicked her tongue against Michaela's lips. Michaela parted her lips and wantonly accepted Laurel's tongue. Laurel could taste remnants of the Zombie Michaela drank. Their hand began to explore each others body. Laurel realized Michaela was mimicking her touches._

_Laurel tried to ignore inner voice but it kept getting louder screaming, "She's drunk, she's leaving, she'll hate you in the morning for taking advantage of her". Laurel pulled away. "We should stop, Michaela"._

_Much to Laurel's disappointment Michaela didn't protest, "OK, but I get to be the small spoon," she smiled._

_She drifted to sleepy quickly, but Laurel stayed awake for a while._

_\------------  
Laurel woke up alone. It was 6:45 AM; she thought maybe Michaela would come back to bed soon. At 7:00 AM, she got up to look for her. Michaela was not in the apartment. Michaela did not leave a note or say good-bye. "Maybe, she remembered what happened and decided to leave. She wouldn't do that would she?" The next time Laurel looked at the clock it was 7:10 AM. "It'll be better if I go home." Laurel was packed and ready to go by 7:25 AM._

_"Good Morning, Laurel"._

_"Good Morning, Dexter, I've never seen you in a suit. You're dress to impress this morning."_

_"Thank you. You look, hmm, ready to leave. I thought things went smashing between you two last night. You didn't sleep on the couch."_

_"Nothing happened last night. Don't look at me like that. Her bed is just more comfortable than the couch."_

_"If you say so, is Michaela asleep?"_

_"I don't know where Michaela is. When I woke she was gone, which shows how well our night went."_

_"I saw her doing her zombie walk this morning. I thought maybe she went back to bed."_

_"That was a hangover walk and no she didn't."_

_"I'll call her." They heard Michaela phone ringing in the bedroom, "That's odd she never leaves without her phone. She probably just went to the newspaper stand on the corner."_

_"She's been gone almost an hour at least."_

_"I'm sure she's okay but if she's not back by 8:00 AM. I'll go look for her." He watched as Laurel sit at the breakfast bar. Her hand was on her cheek and her eyebrows furrowed. "Why don't you tell me about last night"._

_"There's nothing to tell. Michaela and I are" Laurel stopped when she saw Michaela dragging herself through the door._

_"We've been waiting you. Where have you been?" Dexter walked over to her with his tie in his hand._

_Michaela yawned, " walking Bernadette’s dog. It's long story." She yawned again. Michaela took the tie and placed around his neck. She noticed Laurel's bag. "Packed already, Laurel."_

_"I didn't want to waste time."_

_"You were bad date last night," added Dexter as Michaela finished tying is his tie, "she said nothing happened, which was disappointing." To make things worse Dexter turned to Laurel and gave her had badly hidden thumbs up and wink._

_Blush filled Laurel's cheeks. Her mouth was open but no words were coming out. She wanted to leave, but there was no escape. Laurel covered her mouth and nose with both hands. "I can't believe he said. This can't get any worse", she mumbled._

_"KeKe and I will see you two after church. She is hyped about our double date. " He winked. "Bye."_

_Laurel was happy to see Dexter leave; until Laurel realized she and Michaela would be alone for the next three hours, if she stayed. Her slight smile faded._

_Michaela sat on the stool next to Laurel. "I'm so tired", yawned Michaela. "I'm going to take a nap. Do you want to join me or do you want to go back to Philadelphia?"_

_"Michaela"_

_"Before you answer we need to talk about what happened last night."_

_Laurel's heart raced. She swallowed hard. "OK, how much do you remember about last night?"_

_"All of it, why?" Michaela smirked, "Wait did you think I was drunk?"_

_"Yeah, I did. I assumed you were."_

_"I was tipsy and tired but not drunk. Instead of talking about last night first I need to apologize." Michaela saw Laurel scrunch her forehead and nose. "I'm sorry for leading you on for so long because I couldn't give you what you really wanted." Laurel eyes were down cast as she tilted her slightly away from Michaela. The corners of her mouth turned downward. "Laurel, let me explain after Conner and I transferred. I thought I'd never see you again unless I had to, but that wasn't the case a year ago you came back into my life. The more you came around the more people talked. I'd joke and say you spent so much time with me because was because I was your only friend. You only dated guys as far as I knew, and I definitely only dated guys. It took me awhile to realize you had feelings for me. At first I thought your crush was cute. It wasn't going to go further than that because I had the image my ideal husband since I was 12 years old. You were so far from whom I wanted to spend my life there was no chance for romance. I liked having you as a friend and spending time with you. So I pretended not to notice how you looked at me sometimes and ignored your playful flirting. "_

_"Keke, came to me at Dexter's birthday party, and told me that some model was hitting on my girlfriend. For six months she honestly believed you and I were in a romantic relationship. I told her you weren't my girlfriend, but in some ways you were. I'd made you my girlfriend without the physical intimacy. We weren't just two girls hanging out we were kind of dating. I was jealous when I saw you with that guy at the party. I was at a party full of male models and I spent most of the night talking to you." Michaela mumbled, " And cock blocking."_

_Michaela took a deep breath. "That night I realized my feelings had grown for you. I had to admit I had a crush on you. Even it was a little crush it still made me question everything about myself. Until you came around I never questioned my sexuality. After leaving Middleton I just wanted go on with my life pursue the dreams I had before all the shit that went down with Sam's murder. I thought I knew what I wanted, but I was questioning those dreams because there was no room for you or us in those dreams."_

_"I thought maybe it was a phase. If we spent time apart those feelings would fade and we could go back to the way we were. My time in DC would give us time apart. I'd already accepted the summer internship in DC a week before the party. I was going to tell you about it that night but emotionally I was all over the place. I decided that if I still had a crush on you after two months in DC then those feelings weren't going fade, but if you found someone else while I was in DC it wasn't meant to be."_

_"After I told you about the internship you started to pull away. I took it as sign we weren't meant to be.. You stopped coming to visit and we didn't talk anymore. I thought we were done before we really started that you found someone to give you what you wanted. It was my fault. You were right there and I was afraid to take your hand and walk with you. Part of me hoped you wouldn't show yesterday evening. It would've made things easier. I wasn't sure if you still had feelings for me until I saw you yesterday. The way you looked at me when first saw me yesterday gave me hope. Then last night when you kissed me it felt so natural, it felt right. If you hadn't stopped us I don't know if I would have"_

_"It was good that you stopped us, because I am leaving for DC in five weeks. Every time someone mentions me and DC you make that" Michaela pointed at Laurel, "face. I know you are not happy about me leaving, which is why I don't want to ask you wait for me. You've waited long enough."_

_"Michaela, you're right I have waited long enough. In all these years never let myself fully believe you would feel the same way. I don't want to wait anymore. "_

_"Did you say years?"_

_Laurel answered Michaela with a kiss. "Don't make me wait", she whispered centimeters from Michael's lips._

_"I won't". Michaela returned to kissing Laurel._

\--==

* * *

* * *

Laurel touched her lips with her fingertips. "We can get back to that place. This will all be over soon enough. Michaela I need you to wait for me."

Text to Michaela:  
143

* * *

Location: Remington, Wesson, & Colt Offices Manhattan, NY 

Michaela smiled when she received Laurel's text. She sighed, "Is she trying to manipulate me or is she being sincere?" Using the beeper code for I love you is so Jax and Kat, but she's not a big fan of the movies. The first time I texted her 143 she had no idea what it meant even after watching the movies. Michaela stared at her phone until August Leto enter the shark pit. "No wonder so many associates are here on a Saturday", she mumbled. She shook her head as she watched the young associates circle August like he was hemorrhaging. The tightness in his jaw and glare was not enough to deter her colleagues' bloodlust. As amusing as it was to watch August’s shark attack, Michaela had more pressing matters, Laurel's text. She started at her phone again.

"Hurry up, Pratt!” The words pulled Michaela from her trance. She looked up and saw August staring at her from the middle of the shark pit. "Disposition in Alabaster in 20 minutes" he looked at his watch, "wrap up whatever you're doing my office in five minutes." Leto turned and started walking away. 

The sharks no longer had their eye on August instead all eyes were on Michaela. Michaela turned her attention back to Laurel's text. She hurried and text Laurel without thinking. 

Text to Laurel:  
143222222

* * *

Location: Michaela and Laurel's condo, Hoboken, NJ

Laurel received Michaela's text. "What does 14322222 mean? " Laurel typed, "Beeper 14322222". She clicked on the first search result. "Please mean I love you too and not something like I use to love you." She smiled the first full smiled she had in days when she read the meaning of the code, "I love you so much".  


* * *

### Notes

Song: Something to Talk About  
Artist: Bonnie Raitt

Lyrics:  
I just ignore it, but they keep saying  
We laugh just a little too loud  
We stand just a little too close  
We stare just a little too long

I feel so foolish, I never noticed  
You'd act so nervous  
Could you be falling for me?  
It took a rumor to make me wonder  
Now I'm convinced I'm going under  
Thinking 'bout you every day  
Dreaming 'bout you every night  
Hoping that you feel the same way  
Now that we know it, let's really show it, darlin'

 

Song: Crush  
Artists: Yuni ft. Usher

Lyrics:  
I feel a little rush  
I think I've got a little crush on you (little crush on you)  
I hope it's not too much, oh ho  
But babe when I'm with you, I hear it  
My heart singing  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la-la (ooh yeah baby, my heart singing)  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la-la, oh


End file.
